(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light guitar support, more particularly to a light guitar support that can positively hold a guitar in position and protect the guitar from possible damage, and that is foldable in a convenient manner.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In R.O.C. Utility Model Patent Application No. 84212206 (Publication No. 112704), the inventor of the present invention discloses a light guitar support that comprises a support rod, a T-shaped adjusting frame, two leg supports, two brackets, and two support rods. The guitar support disclosed therein is characterized in that the T-shaped adjusting frame is mounted at an upper end of the support rod, and includes a tongue and a T-shaped plate for mounting of the leg supports such that the leg supports extend in a cross-shape (i.e., in all four directions) to enable the guitar support to stand firmly on the floor. The brackets are mounted at lower ends of the leg supports for securing the support rod that is adapted for placement of a guitar, thereby providing a foldable guitar support that is convenient to use. As the above-mentioned guitar support is compact and foldable, it is convenient to carry, package, and transport. Besides, packaging and transportation costs can be reduced. In use, the guitar can be simply placed on the guitar support. However, since only the bottom portion of the guitar is supported by the brackets of the guitar support, with the rear side thereof resting against an elastic pad of a support block of the guitar support, when the guitar is hit by an external force, the guitar will fall and may consequently be damaged.